


Take a break

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NO CAPES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: An au where Bruce's parent's never died and subsequently Bruce never became Batman, and John never became Joker. Bruce is a doctor working at a hospital across from a convenience store that John works in. They quickly become close.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically for 'batman day' tomorrow, but... I'm impatient... I might update it tomorrow though! Hopefully! (rating may change if you know what I mean >.>)

Bruce was exhausted. 10 hours into a 12 hour shift, and only now was it quiet enough for him to have a break. All he wanted was a tuna sandwich. He had brought one from home, one that Alfred had made for him, but after dragging himself to the breakroom fridge he realised someone had taken it. In a hospital as large as this one it happened often. He had partly expected it but that didn’t stop his stomach from dropping into his shoes when he saw the empty space where his lunch bag had been.

He went up to the cafeteria, the 24/7 one which was for staff only, and was sad to find that the only sandwiches there were ham and turkey.

He wanted tuna.

There was a convenience store across the street from the hospital. Bruce had only been in there a few times, under the same circumstances. He tried to go there as little as possible because, although it was only a couple of minutes walk, that was still a couple of minutes spent walking when he should be resting. Even more if there was a line at the cashier.

But he really wanted a tuna sandwich. So today he would take a few minutes out of his half an hour break to walk across the street and buy a tuna sandwich. If he got there and they didn’t have any he was sure he’d cry.

It was a tiny store, if Bruce was any taller he’d bump his head on the disgusting florescent lights that were built into the ceiling.

He walked to the refrigerated area, finding his way there by following the loud buzzing noises of the old fridges.

His stomach dropped from his shoes through the floor, there were no sandwiches. Where they usually were there was just empty space.

He turned and walked to the cashier, a dark look on his face.

The cashier looked up from his phone as Bruce approached. A slender pale man with dark hair.

The cashier smiled at him, a brilliant white smile so wide it almost split his face in half. So fake and forced that it took Bruce off guard.

“How can I help you, tall dark and, uh, brooding,” the cashier said.

“Sandwiches,” Bruce questioned bluntly, almost rude.

The cashier’s eyes drifted from Bruce over to the fridges, his smile and demeanour dropped. “I told Jacob to do that before he went home,” he mumbled to himself, after which he slathered that customer service smile back on his face, smiling back at Bruce. “I’ll get that for you, sir.”

Brue felt himself deflate a little at the man’s tone. He got the feeling that the cashier was just as tired and moody as he was.

“Sorry,” he said, shaking his head in disappointment in himself, “I snapped at you. It’s been a long night.”

“Yeah?” the cashier grunted, walking past him and through the aisle, towards the back room. “You work at the hospital, right? There been an emergency or something?”

Bruce shook his head, “If there had I wouldn’t be here,” he tried to joke, letting out a weak breathy laugh.

The cashier glanced back at him as he walked into the back room, the customer service smile faltering for a moment as a more genuine one shone through from behind it.

Bruce felt himself still at the sight, just for a second. “Uh, I just wanted a tuna sandwich,” he said, “Someone stole the one I brought from home.”

“What?!” the cashier gasped dramatically. “Maybe you should sneak some laxatives in it next time, whoever steals it is in for a surprise.” He disappeared out of sight for a moment, Bruce could hear him opening doors and boxes.

Bruce scoffed, biting back a smile. “I couldn’t do that,” he explained. “If they had to go home I’d have extra work.”

“Oh, yeah,” the cashier hummed, walking back through to the shop floor and waving a packed sandwich out towards Bruce. “This good?” he asked.

Bruce nodded, “Yes, thankyou.”

He hadn’t gotten a good enough look at the sandwich to tell if it was what he wanted, but he didn’t want to make the cashier have to search through boxes of sandwiches to find the ‘right sort’ of tuna sandwich.

“Good. These are one of my favourites,” the cashier began to inform him, “I usually find tuna too dry, but these are, uh,” he paused, clearing his throat and letting out a nervous chuckle, “I’m gunna talk your ear off aren’t I?”

“No, it’s ok,” Bruce reassured him, “It’s nice to have a conversation that isn’t about work.”

The cashier rang him up at the register, giving him a soft smile as he poked at the buttons. “You know what?” he cooed happily, “I’m gunna give you my employee discount. It’s only 10%, but you seem like you need it.”

“Oh,” Bruce perked up, “You won’t get in trouble, will you?”

The cashier shrugged, “If anyone asks, tell them we’re dating.” He winked across the counter at him.

Bruce shifted on his feet, “Oh, uh. Ok.” He smiled weakly, “Thanks. What’s, uh… what’s your name? Just, in case someone does ask. It’d be weird for me to not know my own boyfriend’s name.”

The cashier glanced down at his chest, then let out a huff, “Forgot my fucking badge…” he grumbled. He looked back up at Bruce. “It’s John. My name’s John.” He paused awkwardly for a moment, “…What’s yours?”

“Oh,” Bruce cleared his throat, “It’s Bruce.”

“Bruce Wayne!” John exclaimed, clapping his hand to his chest, “Of course! I thought you looked familiar.” He let out a nervous laugh, a soft pink blush brightening his face. “Ok, so you _don’t_ need the 10% off." He shrugged, still smiling, "I’ll give it to you anyway, though.”

Bruce gave another soft nod, “Thankyou.” He picked his sandwich off the counter. You don’t have to,” he added.

John raised his hand in protest, “No, no, let me brighten your day.”

Bruce flashed his card across the front of the reader, and took his sandwich. “Thankyou,” he repeated, his tone soft and genuine, his heart swelling a little in his chest. The idea that someone would do something that could get them in trouble just to brighten his day. It was night to know there were people like that out there. Working in a hospital, dealing with things like injuries from domestic abuse, reckless driving, it was easy to forget that there were still nice people in the world.

“I hope your shift goes quickly,” John said as Bruce turned to leave.

“Yours too,” Bruce responded cheerily.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time someone stole Bruce’s lunch he unexpectedly felt a smile appear on his face. The memory of the last time coming to him. That charming cashier who had given him 10% off. It had been a little over 3 weeks since that day and he’d almost forgotten about it until that moment. He hoped the cashier hadn’t gotten in trouble.

He felt a soft knot form in his stomach, not knowing. He didn’t like not knowing.

He made a beeline from the staff room to the convenience store. Just to check the guy hadn’t been fired or something.

The door pinged as it opened. That hadn’t happened the last time. Either it had been broken the last time he came in, or it was new.

The cashier perked up behind the till, that wide fake almost terrifying smile popping onto his face. It faded after a moment and a natural one replaced it, although it still seemed a little too wide.

“Hello,” he cooed. “Doctor Wayne Junior.”

Bruce felt his breath catch in his throat a little as he absorbed the man’s tone and… struggled to remember his name.

“John,” he settled on. It was John, right? Bruce had an incredible memory, but he met a huge number of people every week and it was such a common name.

John’s face brightened, “I can’t believe you remember lil’ ol’ me.”

“How could I forget?” Bruce smiled softly. He shrugged, trying to make it seem nonchalant, “You remember me too, though.”

John scoffed, “You remember when Bruce Wayne walks into your workplace, _you_ don’t remember when a random guy gives you 10% off a sandwich.”

“I remember when someone goes out of their way to make someone’s day better.”

“Aw,” John cooed. “Don’t know what I expected from a doctor.”

“A lot of them are just in it for the money,” Bruce smirked.

John let out a short laugh, the sound was hard and loud, Bruce wondered if it were real or not.

“Uh,” John stuttered out after a second, “So, you’ll want a tuna sandwich, right?”

He slid himself out from behind the register, squeezing through the gap between a couple of boxes that blocked the aisle, heading towards the fridges.

Bruce smiled and nodded, “Yeah… that’s right. Thankyou.”

John popped out of sight for a moment, returning with a sandwich in his hand, he waved the box, “My favourite,” he grinned.

He slid himself back behind the counter, scanning in the item.

“Thanks… Please charge me full price this time,” Bruce added.

John rolled his eyes, “What?” he shrugged, giving his head a vague shake, “Nah.”

Bruce watched as he pressed the buttons on the register, and the price dropped by 40 cents. Bruce gave a weak smile. “You don’t need to,” he protested quietly.

“Can’t have my fake boyfriend paying full price, can I?” John smirked. “You’re having a bad shift, right? You wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

Bruce felt a soft blush come to his face, and he bit back an embarrassed smile, should he admit to worrying about him?

Truthfully he’d been having a pretty good shift. It was a 6 hour half shift, and for once all of his patients were improving, there hadn’t been any big scares or close calls. It was quiet enough that he was able to get his break near on time. He was barely even tired. Someone had invited him out for the evening and he felt he might actually have the energy to go.

“It could be better,” he fibbed, trying to sound convincing.

John nodded pointedly, “Then you get 10% off.”

Bruce let the smile threatening him break through. “You really don’t have to.”

“I would hate to be treated by a doctor in a bad mood…” John insisted.

“Thankyou. I… hope I can make it up to you, at some point.”

John scoffed, “Considering your profession, I hope _not_.”

Bruce felt a weak nervous laugh leave him. He nodded dutifully and paid, picking his sandwich up. “I didn’t mean…”

John waved his hand dismissively, “I know what you meant. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thankyou, you too,” Bruce replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter huh?  
> I'm going to try and keep them kinda short, I don't want to go too deep into this au other than the interactions between Bruce and John, so I guess they'll probably start off short and get longer the more time they spend together.


End file.
